


Pinkie Promise

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sibling Bonding, their cg can be whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Roman and Remus make a pact.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Pinkie Promise

“Come on, he can’t stop both of us if we try super hard!” Remus said. “And we can’t get in trouble if he can’t stop us!”

Roman was still hesitant. “What if Da yells? He gets scary if he yells...”

“He won’t yell,” Remus said. “And even if he did, we could just run. We all know that he’s the slowest out of all of us. Are you in?”

Roman nibbled his lip. “And you promise you’ll split the cookies with me?”

“On my honor.”

“You have no honor,” Roman said, wrinkling his nose.

“Pinkie promise. Okay?” Remus pressed.

“...Okay.”


End file.
